


A SMALL HAPPY

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous relationship, domestic scene, tiny bit suggestive if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: A tiny happy, silly domestic scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadioCybertron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCybertron/gifts).



Megatron knew he was in for an interesting day when he saw Ratchet smiling brightly in the small food preparation area,  The fact that the old turbofox was giggling, yes giggling Megatron confirmed after checking his auditory sensor suite four times, over what he was making mad Megatron wary enough that his processor subconsciously brought up all the old files the Decepticons had accumulated on the Autobots’ chief medical officer.  Megatron gave Ratchet a wide berth and was able to grab his morning ration of energon.

He was about to escape when a warm hand gave his aft a firm smack that had him jumping.  Megatron flicked a nervous glance down at the purring mech attached to his arm. Trying to put the old files aside about just how dangerous Ratchet could be when given enough cause, even the recent reminders, Megatron gives Ratchet his warmest smile while reminding himself that a purring happy Ratchet was usually a blessing to deal with.  In fact Megatron’s processor helpfully supplied him with images of just that type of Ratchet sitting astride his lap and riding… Megatron has to abort the code for his cooling fans, especially when a flash of orange-yellow troublemaker caught his optic.  He was also keenly reminded that Ratchet liked to conspire with Rodimus to knock his peds out from under, literally and figuratively, on regular basis.  Megatron often wondered if Ratchet was the source of all the pranks the two enjoyed pulling or if Rodimus was wilier then he let others think.

“Good morning, Rodimus,” Megatron hedges when he notices a pout forming on the lines of that beautiful face.  He transfers his energon into the hand of the arm Ratchet has applies himself to.  Megatron’s now free hand comes up to stroke lovingly over Ratchet.  Megatron has also learned a few ways of dealing with this element of their solatium botrus.  He throws a lewd wink at Rodimus when Ratchet melts into his side.  And while Megatron was due on shift soon, he was certain he could convince Magnus to forgive him any lateness if it kept Rodimus and Ratchet out of the bigger mech’s gears.

“You’re looking shiny today,” Megatron murmurs and takes his hand of Ratchet long enough to reach toward Rodimus.  “Why don’t we add a few streaks of white and gray to that beautiful shine?”

Megatron knows he has almost won when he hears Rodimus’ fans switch on and spies a not so subtle attempt to hide orange thighs brushing together.

“As tempting as that offer is, lover, Rodi and I have to be on shift soon.”

Megatron, from long practice, does not start as sneaky digits dance over his spinal strut.  He flicks a glance at Drift who was now kissing Ratchet affectionately.  He sputters a bit at the knowing look Drift gives him.

“But mm a kiss goodbye would be acceptable.”  Drift, with Ratchet, tugs Megatron down, and they give him deep kisses.  Ratchet is even able to slip in his glossa making Drift sigh indulgently and Megatron’s cooling system slip on.

Far too soon for his liking, both of them have left his side.  And while Rodimus has come over for his own kiss and lingering grope, Megatron is left slightly regretting trying to get the others riled up because now he is left standing there with a low burn of charge that only increases as Rosimus snags Ratchet and swipes hands possessively over him as they kiss.  Megatron licks his lips and aborts the step forward as Drift clucks a tease from the entrance to their quarters.

“Don’t linger too long, lover.  Percy wanted to go over those numbers with everyone about our current track before Magnus and Firstaide retire.  Ratch-love, are you leaving soon?”

Ratchet nods and gathers up the sweets he had been working on.  “Yup.  I’ll see all of you later.”  He whisks the dirty cooking instruments into the sink.  He gives Megatron’s aft a sound smack before hurrying out the door after Rodimus and Drift.

Megatron is left staring at the mess left for him to clean up.  He grumbles but does smile when he spies a sweet with a small note left on the counter for him.

“If you are a good boy and clean up.  Come to the medbay at mid-shift, exam room 13, and bring this.  You’ll get an extra reward if you do.”

Megatron chuckles and gets to work cleaning up as quickly as possible.  “A treat indeed,” he huffs as he cleans, chugs his energon, and races out like Sentinel was on his aft.


End file.
